1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test socket for a semiconductor device, and more particularly to, a test socket for a semiconductor device which may correspond to a narrow pitch of terminal interval and high speed test in a simplified structure, thereby reducing manufacturing cost thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, demands for semiconductor devices having characteristics such as multiple functions, high-speed operations and low power consumption have been increased in the corresponding industrial fields.
Therefore, as for a semiconductor device in the package shape, a Ball Grid Array BGA realizing multiple pins having ball-shaped external terminals formed on a lower surface of a body part thereof has been generalized rather than a Quad Flat Package QFP having external terminals protruded outward from a side surface of a body part thereof.
Further, a device for testing electric characteristics of the package has been changed according to the changing trends of the package type semiconductor devices described above. As an example, a testing device in the shape of socket has been developed and proposed in various ways in order to mount or release such a package to test, which is electrically connected to a testing device may be detachably mounted to the testing device.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a prior art testing socket for a semiconductor device. An insulating substrate 5 is formed with a plurality of through holes 6, which are formed penetratingly in the vertical direction, and conductive rubbers 3 are filled in the through holes 6.
The prior art test socket is in electric connection in such a manner that top surfaces of the conductive rubbers 3 contact terminals 2 of a semiconductor device 1 and lower surfaces of the conductive rubbers 3 contact lead terminals 7 of a test board 8.
As described above, a prior art socket 4 is formed of the conductive rubbers 3, in which metal conductive substances such as Au are mixed inside.
Therefore, the upper parts of the conductive rubbers 3 are pressed by the terminals 2 of the semiconductor device 1 and the lower parts of the conductive rubbers 3 are pressed by the lead terminals 7 of the test board 8, so that the conductive substances mixed in the conductive rubbers 3 and formed in the shape of ball become in contact, causing the electric connection state.
The prior art socket 4 using the conductive rubbers 3 realizes, however, the electric connection via the conductive rubbers 3 filled in the through holes 6 of the insulating substrate 5.
That is, large forces have to be applied to the upper and lower parts of the conductive rubbers 3 in order to generate sufficient connection of the metal substances, which are mixed in the conductive rubbers 3, wherein such contact causes damage of the semiconductor device 1.
Therefore, the electric contact cannot be kept in the stable state with reproducibility, and stable and reliable test cannot be achieved.
Therefore, the prior art test socket for a semiconductor device has problems that the large forces have to be repetitively applied and that the repetitively applied forces generate the damage of the semiconductor device.
Further, since the conductive rubbers 3 are formed of silicon materials for the sake of the characteristics thereof, pollutants are apt to stuck on surfaces of the test socket by the own viscosity of the conductive rubbers 3, wherein such pollution results in defects in the electric connection and polluted portions of contact parts are not easy to clean.
Furthermore, since the conductive rubbers 3 are formed of silicon containing the metal materials, response speed is not sufficiently high and continuity of signals becomes deteriorated.